fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
RECKLESS, Chapter 3
Chapter 3 Victoria dropped off Andrea outside of her giant light blue home, said her farewells and headed on. She laughed as Daisy chased gaily after a yellow tail butterfly. It was late summer in Albion, and there were various insects and wildlife out and about in the pleasantly warm weather. Summer was usually not terribly hot, but today was so hot that Victoria was pretty uncomfortable in the long trousers of the Industrial uniform she was disguised in. She was heading to Bowerstone Industrial now, to buy some simple things, and then leaving back to Mistpeak to meet with the bandit leader at the mercenary camp there. The princess only hoped that the place would not be crawling with guards after the two murders that she had committed. That was the last thing Victoria needed. "Why did Andrea have to be such a coward? If she really wasn't up for it, why did she have to come with me at all?" Victoria kicked a small pebble as she walked. Although her words towards her friend were harsh, she was actually feeling very lonely. As if she could tell how much her mistress was longing for a friend, Daisy pawed Victoria's knee. Victoria looked down into the wolfdogs big brown eyes and smiled. "Hey Daisy. Your right, I always have you around." Victoria patted the dogs fur. It was shorter and denser in the spring and summer, but it still had the obvious wooly undercoat that marked Daisy as part wolf. Victoria loved how her fur felt. "Lets keep going. It will be dark by the time we get to town if we dawdle like this girl." Daisy ruffed once before rushing off again, looking over her shoulder to see in her owner was following her. Victoria knew that before she could even start to stock up on items, she would first have to earn some more gold. Luckily, Bowerstone Industrial would be just the place to do it. While Andrea was clearly not used to the wild lifestyle of a rogue, the princess was more than happy to be on her own, controlling her own destiny. Victoria promised herself that she would visit her best friend often, if fate allowed, but for now, it was just her and her loyal pet Daisy tackling the open world. As soon as she reached Bowerstone industrial, Victoria could start playing her lute in the town center. With the tips that the villagers threw, she could buy some more health potions, and maybe even a bite to eat. Since she was still dressed as a factory worker, Victoria decided to use it to her advantage. With a tip of her cap to the oblivious soldier on her right, Victoria headed into the city. The smoggy air and smell of pollution was the first thing to hit her face as she entered city limits. Daisy sniffed at the many crates and boxes lined up along the docks as the two passed by dirty looking men and women who were loading them aboard a majestic wooden ship. Victoria could never get over the sad and hopeless looks on the faces of the people in Industrial. She knew that her brother had always been less than charitable to them, especially in the last four years. Logan seemed almost blind to the cries of the poor and the starvation and death that had become second nature to these poor peasants. As she passed a poster barely hanging from the side of a brick wall, her eyes noticed the man upon it. The poster was yellowed and read: If you have the energy to stand, then you should be working! ''The man on the poster was donned in a white suit and a top-hat that was almost too tall. He was smiling a devious grin. "If that's how you really feel than get off your arse and give your employees a raise..." The princess murmured as she turned away from the poster. Victoria scoffed and kept walking. She hated Reaver. He was one of the many refined nobles that disgusted her. He was Logan's well-paid lackey, the bane of all the good honest and hard working people of Bowerstone. In Victoria's opinion, he was even more oppressive towards the people then her older brother was. As she passed by yet another town guard, Victoria brought up her hand to help conciel her face. It seemed like there were a lot more of the soldiers patrolling the city these days. ''Hmmm, maybe I should have taken the chance and headed back to Mistpeak... Had Victoria been thinking less and watching where she was heading more, she might not have rammed headlong into the passing stranger. "Ooofff!" Victoria cried as she hit the villager with a sharp thud. "Geez lady, where's the fire huh?" A mans voice asked. Victoria looked up at the young man. He had dark blonde hair and playful hazel eyes. He was dressed in a soldier's uniform, but not that of a guard. She quickly dusted herself off. "Oh yeah, blame it on me! How do you even know it was MY fault huh?" The man smiled mischievously. "Are you kidding? You just plowed right into me." He replied, neither angry nor annoyed. He rather seemed to be enjoying riling Victoria, which made her even madder. The strange young man held out his hand to her. "Maybe we should just take a step back, so's not to get off on the wrong foot. Name's Ben. Ben Finn." "Pleasure. Now will you kindly get out of my way?" Victoria snapped. Ben chuckled warmly at this strange girls fiestyness. As the princess pushed her way past him, he stepped in front of her again. "What about you? What's your name?" Ben grinned. "Victoria. Now get out of my way!" Victoria replied, once again trying to get away from the stranger. "Wow, pretty name, do you perhaps have a pretty last name to go along with that one?" Ben asked, side-stepping Victoria again. "Its Remswood." She sighed annoyed. "Wow! Like the King! I bet you get asked if your his sister all the time right? I hear she's a real fireball." Victoria smirked. "Yeah, she's a fireball alright." "Is that a fact? Have you met her then?" Victoria stepped back, but did not try and run this time. "You could say that." She replied, starting to enjoy the conversation. Daisy extended her snout to sniff the new person. Ben glanced down and smiled at the bright-eyed animal at his feet. "Hey you! You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" Ben asked, as he squatted to greet Daisy. "Is this your dog?" He looked up at Victoria. "Yeah, her names Daisy." Ben gently patted the wolfdog on her muzzle. Daisy crooned and cooed with delight. The princess leaned in, astounded that her pet had taken to the newcomer so readily. Daisy was usually shy and skittish around people that she did not know. It had taken her ages to warm up to Andrea. "How did you do that? She seems to love it." Victoria asked. "I've been around animals quite a bit actually. That tends to be the case, when your living out in the middle of nowhere. She probably just smells the venison on my hands. After all, she's got some wolf in her." Victoria was surprised as well as delighted that Ben knew what Daisy was right off. Most people mistook her for a border collie because of her coloration. "That's right. She is part wolf." "She's got some good blood lines in her, that's for sure. Whoever bred her sure knew what they were doing." Ben winked at Victoria as he got to his feet. Daisy licked at his hands as he finished petting her. He looked at the tall woman before him, and couldn't help but grin. He had never known such a beautiful woman to be a factory worker. Ben Finn was both enchanted and curious about her. The quick minded soldier decided to play one of the many cards he often used to meet new women. "Hey, do you and Daisy have the time to grab a bite with me? I'm actually just on my way to the tavern." Ben offered. "I'm actually a little busy at the moment." "Alright. Be seeing you then?" He asked persistently. Victoria sighed. "Sure." Victoria watched as the man turned on his heel and entered the tavern. She looked down towards Daisy, who looked as confused as she was. "That was odd. People can be friendly, but not that friendly. I think he was hitting on me girl." Daisy snorted. Victoria couldn't help but smile. "If only he knew, right girl? I'm not exactly his type." Ben let his cheery smile droop as he entered the tavern. ''Damn! Your either loosing your touch or that is one amazing woman! ''He thought to himself. It wasn't often that Ben had been turned down by a girl. ''Naw, it has to be the latter, your a handsome devil after all! If she's a factory worker, then I'm bound to bump into her again anyway. I'll be in town for a very, very long time after all... ''The young man sighed, remembering his reason for being in Bowerstone in the first place. A high-bosomed tavern wench approached him and handed him a tall foaming glass of beer. Ben winked at her and flipped her a gold. He took a long hearty sip of the cold beverage, lost in thought. ''Yeah, your bound to see her again. ''Victoria continued towards the very heart of Bowerstone Industrial, eager to earn some much needed gold by playing her trusty lute. She reached behind her back and pulled free the odd instrument and began to strum a few cords. Almost instantly, factory workers became intrigued by one of their own playing a lute instead of working to death. Victoria smiled as a small crowd began to form around her. She played some more and finally a young girl tossed a gold coin down at the princesses feet. Victoria smiled at the girl as she continued to play the soft tune. She was so into her music, so into the happiness that she was bringing to the usually depressed faces of the villagers, that she hardly noticed when her cap fell free from her head. A nearby town guard however, did. "Oi! I found her! The missing princess!" The guards voice came from about twenty feet behind Victoria, making her jump. Before she could react, two more guards had begun to circle in on her. The villagers all scattered, leaving Victoria to face her oppressors alone. Daisy growled warily at the guards. An older looking guard approached and bowed to Victoria. "Apologies madam, but I have strict orders from King Logan to take you back to the castle immediately." Victoria started to pull her cutlass, but decided it would be pointless, as she was outnumbered, and her secret was already out. Instead, she glared at the nearest guard. "If you're gonna take me home, you better do it now-before I change my mind." The king was waiting for her in the throne room. Victoria's older brother, King Logan sat proudly on the throne of Albion, looking disappointed at his little sister. "When are you going to learn to behave yourself Victoria? The world is no place for a young girl, especially a princess." Logan scolded her as if she were a bad puppy. "Nice to see you too Logan." Victoria snapped back. Logan's face remained serious, his scar was ever more visible when he frowned. He lifted his right hand and the guards left Victoria and marched out of the throne room. Victoria glared into her brothers eyes. "As princess of this great land you have a certain image to live up too. You cannot run around the place dressed like a highwayman," Logan leaned forward in his throne "and committing murders like one." Victoria bristled. "It was an accident! He pulled my hair when I-" "-The proper measures have been taken to cover this up. You never killed anyone, as far as anyone knows. You should thank me for preserving your image. You are quite popular amongst the masses you know dear sister." Logan interrupted, his brown eyes gleaming. Victoria just smirked. "Aren't I old enough to be responsible for my own actions?" "We are royalty. It is not our job to be responsible." Logan replied. "Then if that's the case, you are doing a wonderful job as King." Victoria scoffed. Logan's eyes narrowed as he snapped his fingers three times. "I grow tired of your petty childish insults. You will go to your bedchambers to think about what you have done." A guard came through the doors and took Victoria's hand. "This way madam." The guard instructed. Victoria reluctantly followed. As she was being escorted away, Logan called out. "And don't even try to run away again. I have the castle under serious lock-down, you won't get very far. Welcome back sister." Logan taunted her. "Thanks for the warm welcome, jerk." Victoria called out to him. Logan merely smiled and waved her off. The guard escorted Victoria to her chambers. Along the way, several of the maids and butlers whispered amongst themselves about her. "She's home again." Whispered one. "When will she learn to sit still?" Whispered another. Victoria just rolled her eyes and allowed the guard to continue walking her to her room. As Victoria entered she whirled around and snapped at the guard. "I can take it from here ok? Leave me alone." The guard bowed and stepped away. "Yes my princess. As you wish." Then he turned and left Victoria alone in her royal bedchambers. Victoria sighed and plopped down upon her soft bed. Daisy woofed and pranced up over to her mistress. Victoria smiled and patted her loyal companions head. "Sometimes I think that you and Andrea are the only ones that understand me." Victoria knew that she would see Andrea again soon enough, just as soon as her doting parents had had a long and firm talk with her about running away from home. Andrea was her maidservant after all. Victoria sighed again and then directed her attention out of her window. There was a huge statue of her brother and a royal foyer, filled with flowers and nobles. Victoria threw herself backwards onto the soft cushioned bed with a sigh. Just in time to hear three quick raps on her door. Victoria sprung up as the older man in a black suit entered her chambers. "Welcome back madam, It is good of you to return." It was Victoria's butler, Jasper. Jasper started to dust and tidy the books and statues in Victoria's room, and spoke without so much as looking at her. Victoria just threw herself back upon her bed and huffed. Daisy barked a hello to the busy butler. Jasper looked down at the dog and then over to where Victoria was sulking. "I trust that you're not happy to be home madam?" Jasper asked her. "Ya think?" Victoria snapped back. Jasper just chuckled and shook his head. "You always have been a feisty young lady." Victoria rolled her eyes. "I hate it here Jasper. I always have, and you know that." Victoria commented at last. Jasper straightened a nearby potted plant. "I understand your boredom madam, but you cannot just go running about the kingdom like a wild animal. Your brother has been very, very concerned about your constant running off." "Well at least wild animals have their freedom. I can't even leave the castle Jasper." Victoria rolled off the bed and onto the blue carpet below. Daisy ran over and licked her mistresses hands. "Victoria, I understand that you want your freedom, but that day will come. But until then, you have to be here, in the castle, and in training." Jasper replied. Victoria started to say something sarcastic, but before she could, the door to her bedchamber swung open, and in walked her mentor. "He's right. Victoria, you need to start listening to the rules for a change. You could have gotten killed out there. And whats more you dragged Andrea into it too." Walter scolded her. Victoria jumped to her feet. "I didn't drag her, she wanted to come! What is with you people? I am a grown woman, and a princess of the land. Why can't I do anything and everything that Logan can?!" Victoria yelled. Walter shook his head and looked at Jasper. "I think you should go now. I'll talk to her myself." Walter stepped towards Victoria and Jasper bowed and exited the room. Walter looked over his shoulder as he heard the door to Victoria's room latch. When he was certain that the old butler was well out of earshot, Walter grinned at the princess. "You are your mothers daughter you know. I may understand your yearning to get out of this place better than anyone else, Victoria." Walter spoke in a serious, but comforting tone. "What?! I thought you were mad at me?" Victoria asked confused. Her mentor chuckled. "Naw. Just had to scold you by royal orders. That's why I sent Jasper away. I'm actually rather impressed that you made it that far this time. So," Walter started as he sat down in an armchair with a groan, "what was it like out there?" Victoria smiled for the first time since she had been dragged home. Walter was growing old, and he could be very bossy, but at least he let her do her own thing. He had even helped her run away a couple of times, saying that she needed to see the real world outside the castle. He was a sort of father figure to her, loving, but bossy and annoying all at the same time. The feeling was very mutual. Victoria sat down in the armchair opposite Walter's. "I killed some wolves." She replied. Walter gave her a sly look. "Is that all you did?" Victoria felt nervous, remembering the two men that she had killed by accident. She wondered if Walter already knew. She decided to chance it and play the fool. "Yeah, oh! I did buy this." Victoria pulled free her cutlass that she had bought in Brightwall. Walter looked it over, critically. "Hmmm. Yes, very nice smithy work there. So, I trust that you acquired some money out there in Brightwall?" "I took up barding." Victoria replied, pointing to the lute that she had also bought on her journey. "You have always been good at music. So was your mother. She had a beautiful singing voice." Walter added. Victoria thought hard before asking the next question. "Did you know my mother long? You know, before she died." "I met her shortly after she had decided to become the queen. I was a humble soldier back then, training town gaurds to fight and such. We met while she was helping to teach the townsfolk about magic. Back in those days, everyone was afraid of the will. But your mother changed all that. She would make these fabulous specticals out of her spells, fireworks, and rainbows. She was quite talented." Walter reminisced. "That's really cool. I wish I could use the will." Victoria added. "Maybe you can one day. Victoria, there is something that I should probably tell you. Your mother didn't want to be the queen at first when she was offered the job. Did I ever mention that?" Walter asked. "No. You didn't. What changed her mind?" Victoria asked, amazed. Walter started to get up. "I've said too much already. I just wanted to let you know that you're not alone in your rebellious nature. I'll see you at eight o' clock sharp in the training room tomorrow!" He added. Victoria groaned. "Tomorrow? But I just trained two weeks ago. Can't I do something fun for a change?" Victoria whined. Walter looked at her and smiled. "You'll have some fun tonight at the ball." He sat up. "What?! No way am I going to a ball! Walter, no! You can't be serious!" Victoria pleaded. She grabbed for Walter to stop, but he just gave her a bemused look. "Relax, everyone that your brother knows is showing up. It'll be fun! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go and put on my dancing shoes, where are they now?" Walter muttered as he left her room. Victoria threw herself onto her bed yet again and screamed into her pillow.